Cardfight Vanguard D: Apocrypha
by Revengermajestyliberator
Summary: A sort of what if scenario if the Destiny Conductor was in the G era Universe. Hope you all enjoy the story. Special thanks to Colbalt Diamond for helping me think of the story name. Read rate and review also :)


Hi guys, I guess this is just going to be another VG story, it has a different context than the other story I wrote. And this is in the hypothetical case, if Psyqualia Zombies happened in the main anime universe, aka G. Takes place after Z. ALRIGHT LET'S START! Premium and Standard cards will be used side by side, I'll just mark which cards are V or G.

Also, should I retain the original power up for the triggers? Or should I make all the trigger power remain the same for the old?

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight…

* * *

Chapter 1: Yet another Premonition

Vanguard, a game that is recognized around the world. One that brought many enjoyment and thrills. And yet it has also brought threats to the world. Vanguard had just brought another thing to the fray, Imaginary Gifts, and triggers with new power and support levels. But it's not one of the only new things to come.

A brand new day… it's a great day, at least… that's what people thought. But why wouldn't it be for them… it was just a year after, a year after the tremendous battle against Gyze. The god of destruction was poised to destroy the world, but a group of Vanguard Fighters, stepped up to the plate and defeated the deity. A redhead then smiled as he entered a store labeled "Card Capital 2". He was wearing a blue student uniform and right now, was about to have a match with a friend of his.

"Chrono-san!" A teen with brown hair smiled as he was setting up his own deck. "Are you ready?"

"More than ever Taiyou!" the redhead replied as they began the match.

Shindou Chrono, the Gear Chronicle Singularity, and Asukawa Taiyou, a friend of his stood ready to play. Chrono was always the mentor to Taiyou, ever since the latter began, and in the battle against Myoujin Ryuzu, he also counted on his assistance, as well as the battle against the Diffiiders. And even until Gyze, he was supported. And today they were just having a simple match… and yet. Was it?

"Guard!" The brunette said.

"Turn end." Finished with the returning of Gear Next to the G zone.

'Chrono-san can stride Heritage in the next turn, it's all over if he does that.' Taiyou thought as he reset his field and drawing a card before looking at his field and his opponent. 'I'm going to use…' He motioned to discard his Grade 3 Gurguit before he heard a voice as his eyes started glowing with a rainbow color.

"_Taiyou, use me!"_ The voice said as the boy reached for the card in the G-zone.

"Wha?" The boy wondered as his eyes stopped glowing.

"Taiyou?"

"I-I'm fine…" yet while reaching for it, he heard the voice again as he got sent off into space.

"_W-wha? Where am I?!" _Taiyou thought as he suddenly appeared as an astral body. _"T-The planet Cray?!"_

"_Yes, my Vanguard."_The voice was heard as he turned around and saw…

"_G-Gurguit?!"_

"_Yes… let us work together, my Vanguard! We are with you!" _The figure replied as he showed Taiyou his Sunrise Ray form as he opened his eyes and suddenly he was back in Card Capital and he was surprised that he indeed went and used stride on that card.

"Taiyou? You ok?" He was asked.

"I-I'm fine."

"If you say so."

"G-Gurguit's stride skill." He continued as he checked the top 4 cards, he suddenly had a feeling of what the cards were going to be, and it was indeed those. "I-I superior call Kinarius! A-and with the skill, I-I superior call my top card." He revealed the top card, and just like his image. "I-I superior call Flame of Victory. Unite achieved, a-and then I discard a card to use Kinarius' skill." He was terribly confused about what he was doing, and how everything just went for him. "I-I superior call Perimore, a-and with Perimore's skill! I check the top cards, a-and I superior call Gerrie! A-and I now call Jeffrey. I move Flame of Victory to the soul, Perimore gets power plus 3000! A-and then I call another Flame of Victory. I-I give the power to Kinarius… a-and then." Just like the image he saw, he called his last card, a Sentinel, Mark, behind his Vanguard. And summarily, just like he saw, he powered up his entire field.

"I attack with Kinarius!" Taiyou called out, but before he could boost, he saw the image in his head, which told him not to, so he didn't.

"Guard." Chrono replied.

"I-I attack with Gurguit!" This time while boosting.

"Power 60000, Perfect Guard!" Was the reply. They were both at 5 damage.

"T-Triple Drive!"

(Drive Check- Dantegal- Front Trigger)

"F-Front Trigger! I give my entire front row power plus 10000!"

'I would have drawn this card if I boosted with Jeffrey.' Taiyou thought.

(Drive Check- Player of the Holy Pipes, Gerrie- Stand Trigger)

"S-Stand Trigger! I give all effects to Kinarius!"

"Double trigger?!"

Fortunately there was no third trigger, but Chrono couldn't guard the remaining attacks so he had to relent.

"Good game Taiyou." He was told.

"T-thank you Chrono-san… but that match…"

"That match?"

"I-it was like I could hear the cards talk…"

"Did you mean what you said?!" They were surprised when a guy with spiky hair came and just went up near them, a look of alarm on his face.

"Y-yeah, why? What's wrong Kamui-san?"

"You have Psyqualia… I have to let Nii-san know!"

Katsuragi Kamui, one of the main members of the 4 man team, Team Q4, quite legendary in the world of Vanguard. They consisted of him, the perfect memory Oracle/Genesis user, Tokura Misaki, the fiery Kagero user, Kai Toshiki, and their leader, the Royal Paladin user, Sendou Aichi.

Technically, he was still abroad, but… thankfully they were able to contact and explain the situation to him.

"I see… well, Taiyou-kun, as someone who also has that power." Aichi explained. "I want to say that you have to be careful with it, while it's very powerful, it can corrupt you, and it can be wrong even in Vanguard fights, no matter how convincing the image might be. So you have to be careful to not rely on it."

"Got it."

"I'll tell Ibuki about it." Kamui said. "Let's also warn other people who have it to be careful with it."

TIMESKIP

"Psyqualia huh…" A man with white hair muttered as he wore his white coat. It's not just Taiyou… in the past few days, people started gaining Psyqualia in a massive rate.

"Yeah, you think it might be best to ask them?"

"I'm on it, keep me updated Katsuragi."

"Got it." Was the reply.

Ibuki Kouji… once he was the Vanguard of the Deletors, a group of units from the Planet Brandt who sought to destroy both Earth and Cray, but he was saved by the Messiah, who now has him as its chosen Vanguard.

He now stood outside this residence, which opened for him, as he moved to the living room and saw a man with green hair.

"Ah, Vanguard of the Messiah, do you have a reason for being here?"

"Tatsunagi Nome… explain the massive increase in Psyqualia users?"

"Ah, that? Didn't you know, that's the result of the battle with Gyze."

"The battle with Gyze?"

"Of course, Messiah brought its power to bear the bless the members of Try3 right? And the gap between both Cray and Earth substantially lessened, it was only a matter of time before more people started gaining connections to it."

"But it's been a year, why did it only surface now?" Ibuki asked. "Is there something else coming?"

"There is… the Destiny Conductor."

"Destiny… Conductor? What are you going about?"

"Destiny Conductor, the opposite of me, the Concert Master." Nome explained.

"What? You're not making sense!"

"I already explained all I can on the matter."

"Who is this Conductor?"

"Oh? You should know about it already."

"How do I know about something I don't?!" He demanded.

"Because it's something that you are closely familiar with."

"Whatever it is, we have driven back even Gyze, and Sendou and the others the Void many years ago."

"Yet this is an even more powerful foe."

"It doesn't matter who it is, we'll fight against those who threaten the future."

"Oh, truly? Well then, let's have a fight then shall we…" Nome suddenly offered. "If you can beat me, I will admit that you are ready for it."

"If that's what it takes, I'll show you the power of my, no, our potential!" He said as they set up their field.

"Stand up, The, Vanguard!" With that the battle began.

"Neon Messiah, Aurion!"

"Scarlet Lion Cub, Caria"

_The chosen battleground was a mountainous area, with the mountain providing ample cover for both sides, in one side, a white celestial being, and opposing it, a person in light lion armor._

"Gold Paladin… I see…" He muttered as he drew a card. "I ride, Dunamis Messiah, I move back Aurion, turn end."

_A bunch of Link Joker symbols appeared before collapsing on Aurion as it was replaced with another being which had a slender figure, as the other figure appeared behind it._

"I draw… ride, Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth." He declared as he rode the card(V version). "I then move Caria back. Attack."

(Power: 13000)

_The knight then charged in as he prepared to slash at his opponent._

"No guard!" He replied.

(Drive Check- Flame Wind Lion, Wonder Ezel V)

_The slash struck right at the creature which flinched before going back to normal._

(Damage Check- Ideal Ego Messiah)

"Turn end."

**Nome - Ibuki**

6 - Hand - 5

0 - Soul - 0

0 - Damage - 1

0 - Counterblast – 0

0 – Drop Zone - 0

Field

None - None = None - None

Scarlet Lion Cub, Caria – Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth(V) = Dunamis Messiah – Neon Messiah Aurion

None - None = None - None

"It's my turn, draw. Ride! Metalliah Messiah! Call, Myga, Myga attacks your Vanguard!"

(Power: 9000)

_Replacing Dunamis, a more muscular formed Messiah figure appeared, flanked by a more animal like Messiah figure._

"No guard." Nome replied.

(Damage Check- Player of the Holy Bow, Vivianne V)

_Gareth just braced himself for the blast of laser coming from the target but knew it was far from over._

"I attack with my Vanguard!"

(Power: 14000)

"No guard." Nome replied.

(Drive Check- Blink Messiah- Critical Trigger)

"I give all effects to my Vanguard!"

"Damage check."

(Damage Check- Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth V)

(Damage Check- Halo Shield Mark- Draw Trigger)

"Draw trigger! I give the power to my Vanguard." He replied as he drew a card.

_Gareth, still reeling couldn't react in time to the fist headed his way as he flew off before landing at the ground._

"Turn end."

**Nome - Ibuki**

7 - Hand - 5

0 - Soul - 1

3 - Damage - 1

0 - Counterblast – 0

0 – Drop Zone - 0

Field

None - None = Myga Messiah- None

Scarlet Lion Cub, Caria – Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth(V) = Metallia Messiah Messiah – Neon Messiah Aurion

None - None = None - None

"It's my turn then." Nome started his. "Ride, Flame Wind Lion, Wonder Ezel." (V Version)

_Coming into the field, a young Ezel stood ready for battle._

"I call Howell from my hand." He said revealing the G era Howell he added to his card from the draw trigger. "I soulcharge with Howell, and now I use the skill of Wonder Ezel, I soulblast 1 card." He used Gareth, "And then I retire Howell… so from my deck, superior ride, Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel!" He finished by placing the V era of the unit in the Vanguard circle.

(Soulcharge: Crimson Lion Beast, Howell G)

_Hitting the field, was Blond Ezel himself, ready to take the fight to the enemy._

"Imaginary Gift Accel!" He called out.

"I see… so you're using that." Ibuki observed.

"Yes, and with the Accel Gift, any unit on it gets 10000 power everytime my turn comes." He looked at his hand, and though his eyes glowed and his Psyqualia showed what unit he should use, he ignored it. "I attack your Vanguard with Blond Ezel. I use his skill, I call Vivianne from my hand, and with her skill, I check the top 3 cards." He finished after paying a counterblast and removing his Howell from the soul. "I superior call Marcia to the Accel Circle. Unite conditions are reached."

(Power: 17000)

_Ezel alone and only supported by Caria, was then reinforced by Vivianne, who with the playing of her instrument, summoned another female knight as well to battle._

"No guard!" Ibuki replied

"I normally do a Twin Drive, but since I got him to the Vanguard circle this way, I can only drive check once." He revealed the top card. "Heal Trigger. I give the power to Vivianne." He motioned as he healed the counterblast.

(Drive Check- Elixir Sommelier V- Heal Trigger)

_Ezel struck directly at the muscular Messiah, but the latter had already braced itself for the twin slash._

(Damage Check- Prayer Child of Cosmo Wreath- Draw Trigger V)

"Draw Trigger! I draw one card!"

"I use the skill of Caria, I move Caria to the soul. I check the top 2 cards and…" He checked it. "I superior call Dindrane behind Vivianne as rest. And with Dindrane's skill." He soulblasted Caria. "I draw a card. I attack your Vanguard with Vivianne." (Power: 22000)

"Guard!" Was the reply as Asteroid was used to block the attack with its 15k shield.

"I attack Myga with Marcia."

"No guard…" Ibuki relented as he retired his unit.

_Marcia, ready to attack, just readied her rapier as she charged at her target._

"Turn end. I put Marcia from the Accel Circle into the soul with her skill."

**Nome - Ibuki**

6 - Hand - 5

1 - Soul - 1

2 - Damage - 2

0 - Counterblast – 0

5 – Drop Zone - 2

Field

Listener of Truth, Dindrane(V) – Player of the Holy Bow, Vivianne (V) = None- None

None – Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel(V) = Metallia Messiah – Neon Messiah Aurion

None - None = None – None

None - IG Accel – Not Accel Clan

"Stand and draw…" Ibuki said, before he looked at his card, but as he moved to ride his normal, his eyes started to glow.

'What's-' He thought but Nome just smiled indifferently.

"It seems like your own Psyqualia is forming."

The vanguard of Messiah though, just wondered before he decided to follow up with it. Thinking that based on Aichi and the other's experience it could be helpful, as long as he doesn't get consumed by it.

"Ride!" He began. "Alter Ego Neo Messiah!"

_Appearing in Cray, was a form Messiah took in the battle against Dumjd, now he stood ready to take the fight to Ezel._

"Stride, Generation!" He called out as he discarded the Destiny Dealer in his hand. "Genesis Dragon, Integral Messiah!"

"Oh?"

"Stride skill! I call Arrester from my hand, power plus 2000! I lock Aurion and Vivianne! I call Blink, Sacrifice and Lady Battler of Black Dwarf. Arrester attacks your Vanguard!" (Power: 15000)

_Replacing Alter Ego, Messiah took on a bigger form that took a defensive formation as it readied to attack. It was flanked to the left by a smaller animal like creature and in front of it is one of its more battle ready forms which had a staff on its person which charged and fired while it was flanked to the right by a girl with claw like weapons on her hand while supported by Sacrifice from behind. At the same time Vivianne screamed as she got locked while Aurion on the other side just accepted it._

Nome's eyes glowed for a bit, before he shrugged it off.

"No guard."

(Damage Check- Halo Shield, Mark- Draw Trigger V)

"Draw trigger, I give the power to my Vanguard." Nome continued as he drew one card.

"I use Arrester's skill! I lock both it and Dindrane! I attack your Vanguard with Black Dwarf!" (Power: 16000)

_The other Lady Battler though, spent no effort and charged at her target but she couldn't break through so it relented and backed up. At the same time, both Arrester and Dindrane were surrounded by the red circle of lock as they couldn't move._

"I use Lady Battler's skill! Lock!" He declared with a counterblast. "I give 5000 to my Vanguard, and with Sacrifice's skill, lock, countercharge I give it another 3000!"

_The female battler and the other Messiah unit though were surrounded by the red aura as they got immobilized._

"Which means…" Nome smiled, he knew where this was going.

"Integral Messiah attacks your Vanguard! Blink's skill! I put it into the soul, I draw one card, my Vanguard gets 5000 power! Integral's skill!" He paid with a counterblast and flipped up a copy of Flageolet Messiah. "I unlock all my rear-guards. I unlocked 3 or more units so I draw one card, soulcharge, and get power plus 10000! Aurion's skill! I put it into the soul, draw, I give Arrester 5000 power." (Power: 44000)

(Soulcharge: Myga Messiah)

_Integral then charged a beam which summarily headed for Ezel._

"Perfect Guard." He used Mark from his hand before discarding a copy of Gurbudoc.

"Triple Drive!"

(Drive Check- Alter Ego Neo Messiah)

(Drive Check- Lady Healer of the Torn World- Heal Trigger V)

"Heal Trigger, I give 10000 power to Black Dwarf!" He gritted when he noticed he can't heal.

(Drive Check- Destiny Dealer)

_Messiah then aimed but was blocked by the attack._

"Attack!" He declared while attacking with both Lady Battler and Arrester, using the former's skill to power up Arrester and using the skill of Sacrifice to Countercharge and power up Arrester more.

"Generation Guard. Sacred Heaven Prayer Master, Reia" He declared while he discarded his heal trigger. He however, no guarded the attack of Arrester.

(Damage Check- Player of the Holy Bow Vivianne V)

"Turn end, I unlocked a rear-guard during this turn through effects, so I draw 2 cards." Ibuki finished as he removed Aurion from the soul.

**Nome - Ibuki**

4 - Hand - 8

1 - Soul - 3

4 - Damage - 2

0 - Counterblast – 1

8 – Drop Zone - 4

Field

Listener of Truth, Dindrane(V)(Locked) – Player of the Holy Bow, Vivianne (V)(Locked) = Lady Battler of the Black Dwarf- Sacrifice Messiah

None – Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel(V) = Alter Ego Neo Messiah – None

None - None = Arrester Messiah – None

None - IG Accel – Not Accel Clan

"Stand and draw…" Nome smiled as he reset his field. His Psyqualia was already telling him what unit to stride, but he chose to purposefully ignore it, choosing to stride another card while discarding a copy of Gurbudoc. "Stride Generation, Golden Dragon, Rising Shine Dragon."

_Replacing Ezel, a golden dragon equipped with blue blades appeared to help reinforce its tired allies._

"I call Sagramore to the Accel Circle. Skill activated." Nome began as he soulblasted a card. "I draw one card, I call Pwyll, then I call both Jeffrey and Gerrie behind my Vanguard and Pwyll respectively. Unite is achieved, Gerrie gets 3000 power. I attack your Vanguard with Sagramore." (Power: 22000)

_Coming to the fray, a man wielding two swords appeared to the left as a mage appeared to the right, flanked by two more allies with one wielding a pipe and the other with two short swords._

"… No guard." Ibuki just said as he took the damage.

(Damage Check- Ideal Ego Mesiah)

"I attack your Vanguard with Pwyll." He said. "Skill activates, I check the top 3 cards." He continued with a counterblast. "I superior call Beaumains towards the Accel Circle, he gets power plus 3000 with his own skill."

"G-" The Vanguard of Messiah felt his eyes widened again, warning him to not guard the attack, which he summarily decided to follow.

(Damage Check- Vlastos Messiah)

"I use the skill of Gerrie to put it into the soul, I countercharge one card. I now attack your Vanguard with Rising Shine Dragon." (Power: 34000)

_The weapons were then turned against Messiah as it aimed at him._

"Generation Guard!" Ibuki countered. "Genesis Dragon, Protection Messiah!" He called out with a soulblast. "I lock Lady Battler! Protection Messiah gets the shield of the unit locked and it gets an extra 5000 shield! I then use Sacrifice Messiah's skill, lock, countercharge, I give 3000 power to my Vanguard. And then guard!" Ibuki countered as he added both an Asteroid from his hand and intercepted with Arrester.

_The dragon tried to attack but it was blocked by the arrival of a deity like figure, it was Messiah but it formed a defensive shield, its body more similar to its form as Metallia as it blocked the attack._

"Triple Drive."

(Drive Check- Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel)

(Drive Check- Flame of Victory V- Critical Trigger)

"I give all effects to Beaumains."

(Drive Check- Dantegal- Front Trigger)

"Front Trigger, my front row gains 10000 power. I attack with Beaumains." (Power: 42000)

_The knight with a lion on its chest armor then charged the attack but was surprised when he saw a girl generate a barrier in front of him to block his attack._

"Perfect Guard." Ibuki calmly said while discarding his copy of Alter Ego.

"I put Jeffrey to the soul, I draw one card, turn end. My rear-guards are unlocked."

**Nome - Ibuki**

5 - Hand - 4

2 - Soul - 2

4 - Damage - 4

0 - Counterblast – 0

10 – Drop Zone - 10

Field

Listener of Truth, Dindrane(V)– Player of the Holy Bow, Vivianne (V) = Lady Battler of the Black Dwarf(Locked)- Sacrifice Messiah(Locked)

None – Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel(V) = Alter Ego Neo Messiah – None

None – Holy Mage, Pwyll = None – None

Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains(V) - IG Accel – Not Accel Clan

"Stand and draw." He then looked at what he got on his hand and nodded. "Stride Generation!" The card placed after the discard of Destiny Dealer his eyes glowed as he saw a future vision of the match.

"Harmonics Neo Messiah, attacks your Vanguard I unlock all my rear-guards!"

"Guard!" Ibuki saw his usual endgame strategy fail through Psyqualia.

'Then I'll…' He thought of another future where he decided to stride Integral instead… but the result ended up the same… so realizing what he needed to do, he went for a more defensive play as each of those images resulted in Nome filling his field and overwhelming him.

"Genesis Dragon, Trans-Else Messiah!"

"Seems like you're getting used to your Psyqualia." Nome observed. "It seems like holding back might have been the best thing to do." That bit aggravated Ibuki.

"Holding back?!" He retorted. "I use Trans-Else's skill!" A counterblast and a flipped up another copy of the card. "I lock all rear-guards! And I unlock all rear-guards that weren't locked by this card's effect!"

_A sinister looking Messiah took the place of the old, overwhelming the field with a light as all of Ezel's allies screamed as they were locked, while the deity's own were freed._

"I call Dunamis, Sacrifice, Vlastos, power plus 4000! Dunamis boosts! Vlastos attacks your Vanguard!" Ibuki began his attack immediately. (Power: 18000)

"Damage check, Critical Trigger, I give all effects to my Vanguard." Ibuki's eyes widened a bit when he saw the defensive trigger.

(Damage Check- Knight of Blue Skies, Shanak- Critical V)

_The Messiah units on the left began the assault, charging straight through Ezel._

"I use the effect of Vlastos!" He paid a counterblast before locking the unit. "Soulcharge, then with the skill of Dunamis, I soulblast the card I placed, in this case, Myga, and lock this unit, I unlock the locked Vlastos, it gets a total of 8000 due to both the locked Dunamis and its own skill, Sacrifice boosts, I attack with my Vanguard!" (Power: 33000)

"Perfect Guard" He motioned while discarding his Blond Ezel.

"Triple Drive!" Ibuki began his triple drive.

(Drive Check- Arrester Messiah)

(Drive Check- Asteroid Wolf- Critical V)

"Critical Trigger! I give all effects to Lady Battler of the Black Dwarf, third check!"

(Drive Check- Pulse Monk of the Quaking Foot- Critical V)

"Critical Trigger! I give all effects to Vlastos! I attack your Vanguard with Black Dwarf!" (Power:26000)

"Guard." He told him as he placed his Dantegal into the guardian circle.

_The battler then charged a ball of energy and shot it, but a mechanical mutt then came in and protected the Paladin._

"I use the skill of Lady Battler! Lock! I give 5000 to Vlastos! I use the skill of both of my Sacrifice units, I lock them both, I give a total of 6000 to Vlastos, Attack!" (Power:36000)

"Flame of Victory, protect me." With that the last of Ibuki's attacks was blocked.

"Turn end… I use the skill of Neo Messiah to draw 2 cards." He said with a soublast and all of his locked units were unlocked.

**Nome - Ibuki**

1 - Hand - 6

2 - Soul - 1

5 - Damage - 4

0 - Counterblast – 1

14 – Drop Zone - 13

Field

Listener of Truth, Dindrane(V)(Locked)– Player of the Holy Bow, Vivianne (V)(Locked) = Lady Battler of the Black Dwarf - Sacrifice Messiah

None – Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel(V) = Alter Ego Neo Messiah – Sacrifice Messiah

None – Holy Mage, Pwyll(Locked) = Vlastos Messiah – Dunamis Messiah

Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains(V)(Locked) - IG Accel – Not Accel Clan

"Stand and draw." Nome began his turn. "It's over."

"Are you admitting that you lost?" Ibuki asked.

"No… it's over for you."

"I don't think you're in a position to say that." He countered. "Considering how much of an advantage I'm at."

"That may seem the case, but let me ask you, Messiah's Vanguard, are you familiar with the Reverse incident?" The white haired man questioned why it was asked but he humored it.

"Kai and the others told me about it. It was an incident that signaled Link Joker's invasion, and your predecessor Tatsunagi Takuto fought against it, but it was Sendou who beat the host who took over your predecessor's body."

"Yes, my younger brother broke his role as an observer and directly intervened in the battle, and the Vanguard of Blaster Blade won through the power of unlock."

"If you know all of that then why are you asking me this?"

"Let me bring up an interesting question then, who else did you think taught him how to unlock?"

"That's-" Ibuki wanted to retort but he couldn't, the thought never crossed him.

"Messiah's specialty is locking and then unlocking allies… but before it returned to Cray, there was another unit who already learned how to use it and taught it to the other clans." Nome said as he discarded a card a Raven Haired Ezel that was in his hand the entire time, his Psyqualia glowing without even a slightest bit of hesitation. "Proud Lion, rise up into the field and free all your allies from the grips of despair, Stride, Generation!" He called out as he placed the card onto his Vanguard circle.

_Ezel's armor then changed into an even more majestic golden form, a crown forming on his head as he glowed in even more power._

"Absolution Lion King, Mithril Ezel." The observer continued as he paid a counterblast and flipped up another copy of the G unit. "Mithril Ezel's skill, I unlock all my rear-guards."

"Unlock?!" He reeled at that as he saw all of the locked cards ready up.

_When Ezel hit the field, he just raised his weapon up as all rear-guards locked were suddenly freed from their shackles, nodding at their Vanguard that they were ready._

"It's not over yet, I check the top 5 cards, and I call Gareth behind Pwyll, both it and my Vanguard gain the called unit's original power, and Gareth's skill." A counterblast was made. "It gets 10000 until the end of the turn. Vivianne attacks your Vanguard." (Power: 16000)

"Guard!" Ibuki said as he placed both Metallia and Arrester from his hand to block the attack.

"I attack with Sagramore." (Power: 22000)

"Guard!" Pulse Monk was used to block the attack.

"I attack Pwyll." The attacks just continued. "I use his skill, counterblast. I check the top 3 cards, and I superior call Sagramore to the Accel Circle, with it's skill, I draw one card and call Perimore, I use his unite, I check the top 3 cards, and I superior call Gurbudoc." (Power: 27000)

"Guard!, Intercept!" Asteroid was used to protect it along with the intercepting Black Dwarf.

_Messiah just waited as all the attacks were blocked by its companions… yet there are still two attacks left._

"I attack with my Vanguard."

"Tch… no guard." He couldn't guard anymore.

"Triple Drive."

(Drive Check- Dantegal- Front Trigger V)

"Front Trigger."

(Drive Check- Raven Haired Ezel V)

(Drive Check- Knight of Blue Skies, Shanak- Critical Trigger V)

"Critical Trigger, I give the power to Sagramore, and the critical to my Vanguard."

_Messiah braced itself, but it was overwhelmed by the attacks that came towards it._

(Damage Check- Lady Healer of the Torn World- Heal Trigger V)

"Tch…" Ibuki couldn't heal as his opponent had more damage.

(Damage Check- Ideal Ego Messiah)

"You are not ready yet." Nome said. "And if you are not, no one will be. And I have shared all I can on the matter."

"I see… very well then." Ibuki nodded as he left. And when he was out of earshot though, Nome's eyes glowed as he entered an image realm, and in front of him, was a boy with a mark on his head. "I have done as you asked."

"Thank you nii-san!" The boy gratefully told him.

"You must understand that you basically made me break my role as an observer. Do not expect me to break it again."

"I understand… but I can't stand by and watch the world fall to it, they have resisted it once, they can do so again."

"You are too optimistic."

"And you're too cold." The boy retorted.

"Regardless, return to your duties, we shall convene again soon."

"I understand." With that the conversation ended.

Meanwhile, Ibuki was walking, he couldn't help but think of it.

'It was something that I knew before? What could it be?' He wondered as he walked, regardless… this called for another meeting.

END OF CHAPTER!

Hi guys, here's the end of the chapter, remember to read rate review, and do tell me if you guys want to retain the separate V and G trigger bonuses or just make them all one big clump.

First off, yes Nome was misplaying on purpose. He could have used Raven Haired Ezel to give that added pressure against Ibuki but held of on it. It was meant to show the difference in their ability. Also decided to give him Ezel cause Takuto used Ezel. Other than that… yeah that's it see you guys next time thanks for reading!

Custom Unit Skills:

Genesis Guardian, Protection Messiah

G4:

15000 Shield

Auto: When placed (Cost:Counterblast 1 or Soulblast 1) lock one of your cards and this card gains the shield of the card locked plus 5000.


End file.
